1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector having an improved ejector device.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated Circuit (IC) cards are widely used in personal computers, digital camera and other electrical devices. As disclosed in Taiwan Applications No. 83215629 and 84210015, a conventional electrical card connector is designed to receive an IC card for providing an electrical connection between the IC card and a printed circuit board on which the card connector is mounted. For facilitating removal of the IC card from the conventional card connector, an ejector device is employed. The ejector device commonly includes an operating bar, which is adapted to be driven by the user to eject the IC card, an acting bar exerting an ejecting force on the IC card, and a rotating bridge, one end of which connects with the operating bar and the other end connects with the acting bar. Thus, the operating bar drives the rotating bridge and the rotating bridge acts on the acting bar, thereby ejecting the IC card from the card connector.
However, in use, the user could not judge whether the IC card is ejected or not. Therefore, to ensure a complete ejection of the IC card, the operating bar must be driven to a terminal position. This will damage the operating bar and the rotating bridge after repeated use.
Hence, an electrical card connector with an improved ejector device is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.
One object of the present invention is to provide an electrical card connector having an improved ejector device which can help the user to judge whether an inserted IC card is substantially ejected or not.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical card connector having an improved ejector device which can protect the ejector device from damage during the process of ejecting an inserted IC card.
In order to achieve the afore-mentioned objects, an electrical card connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing, and an ejector device attached to the insulating housing. The ejector device includes a driving member configured as a flat plate, an operating member connecting with the driving member at an end thereof and movable along a same direction as the extending direction of the contacts, and a retaining member assembled to the housing. The retaining member is shaped as a rectangular plate with a rectangular opening defined therein. A plurality of barbs are formed on opposite longitudinal side edges of the retaining member to interfere with the housing. A resilient finger projects forwardly from an inner lateral edge of the retaining member, and extends outwards and then inwards. The operating member defines a first hole and a second hole aligned with each other for engaging sequentially with the resilient finger of the retaining member, so as to allow the user to correctly judge whether the inserted IC card is substantially ejected or not.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.